1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display rack and, more particularly, to a display rack for supporting and storing of record albums and tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for storing and displaying phonograph albums and related tapes.
Various record holders such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,029 require that the records be stored without the protective cover which is normally associated therewith.
Other devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,741, and 3,341,266 make it rather hard to read the protective covers so that an easy selection of the desired album can be made. In addition, none of the above lend themselves to be adaptable for use by both record albums and tapes.
It is well understood that to provide the most suitable storage for records and tapes, particularly, record albums, each album should be stored in its own protective cover in a vertical, upright position, that is, on its edge. First, this arrangement of storing prevents warpage of the recorded disc which when stored in a flat, horizontal arrangement has a tendency to become uneven due to changes in temperature.
Also, it is desirable that both tapes and records be stored on edge, so as to provide maximum use of space and, at the same time, allow for easy access thereto, wherein each album and cassette cover can be readily seen so that the pictures and illustrations can be presented in an attractive mode. Thus, record albums should be stored in such a manner that each album package can be completely viewed, not merely by the end labels thereon, as is the case with many record and tape storage and support devices.